Willow Jenks
Willow Jenks is a character in House of Anubis, introduced in Season 3. She is a quirky, random, but bright redhead. She lived in another boarding house at the school but yearns to join Anubis House, and constantly hanged around the house and its residents. She finally got her wish to join Anubis House. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. ''View the gallery. Relationships Amber Millington '(2013-present; Good Friends)' Willow is obsessed with moving into the House of Anubis and when she finds out there's an open bed in Amber's room, she gets very excited. Amber is Willow's role model. Willow helps Amber with her presents at her surprise birthday party and even wears Patricia's gift, a headband that Amber not so secretly hates. Willow also buys Amber a little gift for her birthday. (See Wamber) Mara Jaffray '(2011-present; Close Friends;Ex-Roomies)' Mara is the first person in Anubis House to meet Willow as she already knew her for atleast two years. When Mara finds Willow, she is using a compass in Amber and soon-to-be KT's room. Mara asks Willow what she's doing in the room. Willow explains her want to be in the house and share a room with Amber. Mara says she is applying for the bed, as she is currently in a triple. Willow sighs and moans over what could've been, but Mara shows no sympathy and asks her to leave. Willow obliges, and runs into Jerome in the hallway. Later, while Willow visits Amber, Mara comes in to borrow something and fights with Willow over whether she'll get the room or not.However, later they do the business project and it's seems that they are going to be friends, but also enemies. It's confirmed that they are going to get closer along the season.(See Marillow ) Jerome Clarke '(2010-present; Ex-Boyfriend)' When leaving the House of Anubis, Willow runs into Jerome, who is carrying a box of Mara's clothes. Willow smiles and says, "Hi Jerome!" Jerome replies, "Hello?." Jerome obviously has no idea who Willow is and is startled by the face that she knows his name. It is later revealed the 3 years earlier Willow had a crush on Jerome, back when she was known as "Weeping Willow". Willow might still have a crush on Jerome, since she is seen usually smiling and staring at Jerome. She always trys to help Jerome and he is nice to her. Jerome led her to believe Mara and him were broken up, and they kiss. (See Willome) Joy Mercer '(2013-present; Good Friends) ' When Willow hears Joy sobbing, she goes to talk with her and animates her. Willow tells her the fates that have brought her to Anubis and Joy smiles.The next day, Willow confronts Fabian to defend Joy, and telling him that he hurt Joy and gets very angry with him. It's confirmed that Joy is going to make Willow a special present. (See Jollow) Alfie Lewis '(2013-presents; Good Friends; Crush, Boyfriend)''' After Jerome kept "blaming" everything on Willow, Alfie realized that he was beginning to have feelings for Willow. He was very happy when Mara told him that Willow liked him. After Wilow breaks up with Jerome, Alfie puts jam in her cereal and they are shown laughing and possibly flirting with one another. It was pretty obvious that they are similar because they love cake and putting weird things into their cereal. Willow also wanted to ask out Alfie on a date and he laughed saying he was going to ask the same thing. This shows that share pretty similar personalities. (See Walfie) Trivia *She's been on the waiting list for Anubis House for 2 years. *She eats a lot of healthy grains (Joy made a joke about it). *She's the only main character from a different boarding house. *She is the only main character introduced after Season 1 that didn't arrive as a new student. *She has a crush on Jerome. *She dated Jeorme until she found about the cheating. *Mara and her both want to be roomates with Amber. *Mara and her got closer. *She also has a crush on Alfie. *She's dating Alfie. *She is the only new resident (that has joined in one of the seasons) that Patricia has not dumped something on. *Besides Alfie, she is the only one who puts weird things in her cereal. *She does not have a dutch nor german counterpart. Category:Females Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Anubis House Resident